Chantage
by KanyHearts
Summary: Siendo un bandido, solo había una forma de solucionarlo.


_**Disclaimer: Digimon no es mio... mi único consuelo es, que tampoco de ustedes.**_

_**Nota: Reto para ScaleneCandy, mi adorada... los detalles hasta el final. Disfrútenlo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chantage.**_

_Era la única manera de conseguirlo._

Le llamaban el bandido de la armónica, o al menos así le decían en los barrios que frecuentaba. A veces solían llamarlo el "Llanero lobo solitario" –porque únicamente solitario, ya estaba ocupado- pero hay que admitirlo, sonaba tonto.

Dejémoslo en el Bandido de la armónica.

En fin, él era un forajido, de los peores que el salvaje oeste había visto nunca, se dedicaba a ir de pueblo en pueblo estafando a los burgueses locales con partidas de póker claramente arregladas, robando bancos en plena tarde, secuestrando gatos de ancianas para luego pedir rescates excesivamente caros, y por supuesto, a veces también robaba dulces de uno que otro niño que se encontraba en el camino.

Era 100% maldad pura.

Pero tenía una debilidad. Una sola.

Estaba enamorado.

Había conocido a Mimí en un cabaret hacía ya unos cuantos años, donde ella, bailando sensual con su coro, le había robado el aliento dejándolo sin corazón –o algo así-. Esa misma noche la siguió por todo el pueblo, hasta que aquella rubia se dignó a hablar con él. Era obvio que entre ellos dos había surgido una fuerte atracción, pero por supuesto que ninguno lo admitiría. Poco después de haber comenzado a hablar, terminaron en la cama de la vieja casa que la cabaretera compartía con sus amigas, disfrutando de una noche estilo salvaje… oeste.

Al día siguiente se separaron y cada quien volvió a sus propios negocios. Mimí regresó al Bar elegante al que pertenecía y Matt se subió a su caballo y huyó lejos de ahí para seguir buscando otros pueblos a los cuales dejarles la marca del Bandido de la armónica. Cabalgó incesante por otras cuatro lunas más, hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo, y repitió su hazaña, llegó como cualquier otro pueblerino, pidió asilo en uno de los hoteles baratos de mala muerte, dedicó tres días a estafar a todo aquel incauto que se pasara en su camino y al cuarto, celebró su salida del pueblo visitando un bar excesivamente caro para beber hasta perder la conciencia y acostarse con la primer bailarina guapa que cruzara.

Su rutina fue la misma hasta eso último. Porque antes de poder desgarrarle el corsé a la bella señorita que había obtenido se paró al darse cuenta de que aquello, no era lo que quería. Pues todas la mujeres que veía, le parecían poca cosa en comparación con aquella rizada de vestido rosa.

Pero recordemos que es un hombre de quien hablamos, así que lo primero que pensó, es que aquel pueblo no tenía mujeres tan buenas como el anterior. Así que se alejó de aquella muchacha y se fue del pueblo sin dejarle dinero para el taxi-carruaje de regreso a su morada.

Como dije, era malvado.

Esto se repitió en otros 4 pueblos más, y se hubiera repetido en otros 20 si de pura casualidad no se hubiera topado con su hermano menor.

–_Estás enamorado._

–_No lo estoy._

–_La ves en todos lados…_

–_Sí._

–_Y no has podido revolcarte con nadie más…_

–_No._

–_Y cada vez que hueles en aroma a flores silvestres piensas en ella…_

–_¿Cuál es tu punto?_

–_Que tienes razón… no estás enamorado, ¡Eres un idiota!_

Algo así fue su conversación. Así que Matt se vio obligado a regresar al jodido pueblo por su chica. Tenía el plan perfecto, dejarse la barba y ponerse lentes, llegar al pueblo, ir al bar, tomar a su chica en plena media noche y cabalgar hasta el amanecer con ella en sus brazos. Solo que ese plan tenía varios problemas.

a) A Matt no le crecía la barba (maldita falta de testosterona).

b) Los lentes aún no los inventaban, y…

c) La noche en que regresó al pueblo, se dio cuenta de que la bella castaña ya no estaba.

–_Está en el ayuntamiento– _le dijo la bartender pelirroja– _y si yo fuera usted, dejaría de buscarla. Pronto se va a casar con el sheriff. _

Si Matt no hubiera sido tan engreído, hubiera aceptado este nuevo hecho y se hubiera largado por el mismo lugar de donde vino. Pero el, siendo de tan buen autoestima, lo primero que pensó fue:

"Seguro es matrimonio arreglado"

Y lo segundo que pensó:

"Esa pollita ha de estar devastada, se muere porque llegue yo a rescatarla"

Así que a la noche siguiente, contactó a un investigador, el más caro que si vida de estafador le permitió pagar para que le diera algo con que chantajear al sheriff, porque debía tener algo, un secreto o algo chueco con que pudiera sacar ventaja de él, Matt no iba a dejar que le robaran a su bailarina.

Dos noches después, tenía lo que buscaba. Se dirigió triunfal hasta el ayuntamiento donde una castaña menuda, muy linda por cierto, intentó correrlo.

–Vengo a hablar con el sheriff.

–Pues ya está cerrado, venga mañana.

–Es urgente, menudita. Es algo que al sheriff le va a interesar.

–Pues si tanto le urge, mi hermano está en su casa, al final del camino este, cruzando el hospital, pero esta con su prometida y no creo que quiera atenderlo.

Eso estaba por verse.

Como era un bandido, poco le importó tocar la puerta y ultrajar el lugar. Pateó las puertas con una fuerza descomunal, tomó a Mimí en cuanto la vio y se la colgó como saco de patatas y le lanzó un sobre a Tai, quien lo miraba perplejo.

–¡Suéltame rufián de pacotilla!

–No te preocupes doncella, vine a rescatarte de este mentiroso traicionero. Y tu cabezón, o dejas a mi chica en paz…

Un fuerte golpe le cayó en la nuca.

–¡No soy tu chica!

–O dejas a esta damisela en paz, o estas fotos saldrán publicadas en el diario de mañana.

Matt dejó a la bailarina de regreso a su lugar pues los brazos habían comenzado a dolerle, no es que estuviera gorda, pero la crinolina sí que pesaba, y se dirigió a encarar al castaño de estrellita barata y antiparras feas.

Las fotos eran de pésima calidad, pero se distinguía perfectamente quienes protagonizaban la clara escena romántica. El sheriff… y cierto amigo suyo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Que dejes libre a mí, y a mí chica. Ella no será tu tapadera.

El sheriff lo pensó un minuto y accedió con la cabeza.

–Si así lo quieres está bien, llévatela, pero te advierto que te vas a arrepentir. Pero yo conservaré estas fotos.

El rubio asintió feliz y se giró a tomar de nuevo a su cabaretera. Solo que ya no estaba ahí.

–¡Pero que rayos!

–Oh si… ella es escurridiza.

El bandido salió corriendo de la mansión, y observó como una chica con vestido rosado salía corriendo despavorida con su bolsa de dinero. La chica se giró a verlo, le sacó la lengua y gritó:

–Si me quieres, tendrás que atraparme.

Si es que no estaba enamorado, ahora lo estaba. Estaba seguro que para antes del amanecer la atraparía. Llevaba 6 meses de abstinencia y estaba a punto de estallar.

Ahora que la había encontrado, haría que valiera la pena.

* * *

***Pareja: Mimato~**

***Género: Romance&amp;Western~**

***Rated: T**

***Plot: Mimi como bailarina 7v7 &amp; Matt/Yamato como bandido~**

***Punto1: La/s escena/s transcurrirán únicamente de noche~**

***Punto2: Tai debe estar como secundario~ pero sólo podrá tener de pareja a Matt/Mimi/Kari o Davis~**

**No tengo mucho que decir, así que espero que les guste! Nía, espero haber cumplido bien, esperare ansiosa tu respuesta.**

**Comentarios ya saben donde ;D**

**Con amor, Kany :3**


End file.
